


Законопослушный трикстер

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Из мертвой хватки Таноса Локи переносится прямиком в мусорный бак Клэр Темпл и решает остаться жить в Адской кухне.





	Законопослушный трикстер

Клэр Темпл вернулась на работу в больницу не в лучший день в истории.

День Второго Вторжения на Землю сначала вошел в список худших дней Клэр Темпл в «Метро Дженерал», а потом переехал на первое место, вытеснив День Первого Вторжения (День Читаури) и День Зомби-Пациентов на второе и третье места соответственно.

С утра поступали раненые, на которых свалились обломки зданий и кораблей, бормотавшие что-то об инопланетянах, чародеях и Тони Старке; потом появились те, у кого сердце прихватило от вида этих самых инопланетян; потом наркоманы, пытавшиеся добыть снотворного под шумок, уже без всякого стеснения залезали в шкафы, и Клэр отвела душу, наорав на них. А потом все они начали исчезать.

Потом больница снова стала заполняться — теми, кто попал в автомобильные аварии с участием опустевших машин. И теми, кто вообще ничего не мог сказать от шока и горя.

Телефон Люка не отвечал.

Домой Клэр пошла только двадцать часов спустя.

 

***

Клэр не могла бы сказать, что побудило ее заглянуть в мусорный бак, когда она подходила к дому, едва держась на ногах. Может быть, она предчувствовала, что кому-нибудь будет достаточно плохо, чтобы попасть туда сегодня. А может, надеялась, что Люк, или Мэтт, или Дэнни валяются там и избавят ее хотя бы от одного имени в тревожном списке «увижу ли вас снова».

Но там лежал совершенно незнакомый ей человек, с разметавшейся гривой черных волос и в прикиде а-ля глэм-рок.

Клэр проигнорировала то, что на черных мусорных мешках вокруг него были выжжены неизвестные символы, складывавшиеся в большой узорный круг, и потащила неизвестного наружу, а потом уложила прямо на асфальт.

Проблема обнаружилась сразу. На белой шее были синюшные отметины, будто кто-то придушил беднягу (кто-то с огромными руками?); удостоверившись, что других повреждений нет и шея, по крайней мере, не сломана, Клэр приступила к искусственному дыханию. Губы у незнакомца были странные, сладко-горькие, будто ежевика с абсентом, но Клэр было уже не до того. Едва пациент задышал и закашлялся, Клэр закинула его руку себе на плечи и повела в квартиру.

— Никаких «На помощь», — обморочно сообщил неизвестный, повисший на ней, пока Клэр нажимала на кнопку в лифте.

— Никого звать не будем, — успокоила его Клэр. — Что ж ты такой тяжелый только. Как тебя звать-то?

— Ло... Лиллонген.

— Буду звать тебя Лил, если ты не против.

Почему-то в тот момент странное имя не вызвало у Клэр достаточных подозрений.

 

***

Клэр уложила пациента на диванчик, свернула кое-как воротник на шею из картона, а потом разрезала ему рукав и уже собиралась вколоть лекарство — когда он, не раскрывая глаз, схватил ее за запястье мертвой хваткой; иголка зависла в сантиметре от его белой кожи.

— Что ты делаешь, женщина? — вопросил он.

— Да я помочь тебе пытаюсь, вообще-то.

— Никаких иголок.

— Никаких «На помощь», никаких иголок, — просуммировала Клэр. — Что ж ты у нас такой нежный?

Пациент не ответил, так как вырубился. Клэр подождала тридцать секунд и вколола иголку.

Люка дома не было, и Клэр сказала себе, что он, наверно, до сих пор на улицах, помогает людям — растаскивает разбитые машины, запрудившие все трассы. Включить телевизор не хватило ни сил, ни мужества.

Она пошла спать с сознанием того, что спасла еще хоть кого-то.

 

***

Клэр проснулась посреди ночи от шуршания на кухне. Другая половина кровати так и была пустой, не смятой и не согретой теплом Люка. Кое-как всунув руки в рукава джемпера, Клэр поковыляла выяснять, что происходит.

Пациент сидел в парадной желтой рубашке Люка на высоком барном стуле и кушал «Нутеллу» прямо из банки.

— Ты извини, но вот это вот ни разу не твой цвет, — сказала Клэр.

— М-м, — отозвался пациент.

— Я тут чего спросить хотела. Помнишь, ты сказал, что тебя зовут... — она вытащила из кармана карточку и посмотрела на нее. — Лиллонген?

— Ты записала мое имя?

— Вообще-то, нет. Это ценник от шкафчика из «Икеа». А оттого у меня возникает вопрос — тебя правда назвали в честь шкафчика, или ты, будучи полумертвым, так креативно изобрел себе псевдоним?

Клэр доброжелательно посмотрела на пациента, одновременно приподняв брови с явным намеком.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — сдался тот. — Меня зовут Локи, довольна? И, кстати, шкафчик твой называется в честь пролива в Швеции, так что... Ты ведь знаешь, что такое Швеция? Мы в Мидгарде, правильно?

— Мы в Адской кухне, амиго.

— В кухне Хель? — уточнил Локи тревожно, предсказуемо перепутав «Hel» и «Hell» на слух.

— В Нью-Йорке, США, планета Земля.

— Суртур их всех разбери, — расстроился Локи, отставляя в сторону «Нутеллу».

— Кое-кого уже разобрал, кем бы он ни был. Сегодня куча людей испарилась, как по щелчку пальцев. Ты, случаем, к этому не причастен?

— Почему я должен быть к этому причастен? — насторожился Локи, одновременно пытаясь сделать невинное лицо.

— Да так, вспомнила один телерепортаж шестилетней давности. Из Германии. Там тоже был какой-то Локи, вот прямо такой неземной, бледный и тощий, как ты, только в шлеме с рогами.

Может быть, Клэр бы и не высказала бы этого неосмотрительного и неуважительного предположения вслух, если бы не сутки в «Метро Дженерал», не недосып и не конец света за окном. И не исчезновение Люка. Однако парень в желтой рубашке, которая была ему велика, так и продолжал сидеть на ее барном стуле, вовсе не пытаясь ее испепелить или сделать что-нибудь еще в этом духе. Может ли быть опасным человек в рубашке твоего бойфренда, тайно поглощающий «Нутеллу» в три часа ночи, если, конечно, он вообще человек?

Локи наконец решил, что делать — растянул губы в предупреждающей улыбке, одновременно поднимая руки, будто Клэр угрожала ему пистолетом, а он говорил: «Хей, это все можно уладить мирно».

— Послушай, я тут не как захватчик. Я... э-э... беженец.

— От кого?

— От Таноса... ну, от того, который щелкнул пальцами. Который всех стер, как ты говоришь. Если так, то все Камни уже у него, и... короче, мне же предоставят убежище на Земле, если я попрошу?

Локи посмотрел на Клэр с надеждой, и все, что она смогла сделать — собрать остатки трезвости и подавить истерический смешок. Асгардский бог Локи, устроивший День Первого Вторжения, просит медсестру из Адской кухни об убежище? Да за кого он ее принимает? За полноправного представителя Земли?

— Эм-м... а почему ты спрашиваешь у меня?

— Ты, похоже, сведущая целительница. Наверняка ты имеешь какое-то влияние на ход событий здесь?

Услышать это было приятно, чего уж там, но Клэр не повелась.

— Ты, конечно, не обижайся, Локи, но откуда я знаю, что это не часть какого-то там твоего коварного плана? Типа тихого внедрения? — Боже, Клэр, что ты несешь, спросила она у самой себя.

— Я не заодно с Таносом! — горячо заверил ее Локи. — Я пытался его убить и спасти все Девять миров. Но титан был сильнее. Это следы его рук, — похвастался Локи, оттягивая воротник рубашки. — Об этом могли бы сложить прекрасную песнь.

— А... ну, как я сразу не догадалась.

— Так ты поможешь, целительница?

— Я Клэр, идет? Просто Клэр. И... э-э... ну, я думаю, что знаю кого-то, кто сможет тебе помочь. Он как раз классный адвокат и любит браться за безнадежные дела. — Защищать психопатов, чуть не сказала Клэр вслух.

А еще классный адвокат точно установит, лжет Локи или нет.

Если, конечно, классного адвоката еще не развеяло по ветру.

 

***

Мэтт был рад услышать звук сердца и голоса Клэр, и ее стук в дверь в четыре утра — тоже.

— Клэр, — он крепко обнял ее, чего никогда не делал.

— Привет, Мэтти.

— Я вторую ночь не могу уснуть. Слишком тихо. Я слышу, какие люди исчезли, будто их вырезали с пленки, и остались пустые паузы. Слышу голос мамы с дочкой, но не отца. Парня, оставшегося без девушки. Он слушает ее сообщения на автоответчике. Есть слепая старушка, чья квартира стоит в тишине без внуков. Я не знаю, как им помочь.

— Я знаю, Мэтт. В больнице был ад.

— Кхм, — сказал Локи. Жаль, Мэтт не видел, в каком виде он пришел: Клэр нарядила его в футболку Люка «Нью-Йорк Янкис» и такую же бейсболку, чтобы меньше выделялся, и теперь он походил на какого-то подростка-переростка в висящей одежде.

— Кто это? — Мэтт вскинулся, потянулся к своей трости. — Никогда не слышал такого сердцебиения.

— Это Локи, Мэтт Мердок. Мэтт Мердок, Локи. Да, тот самый Локи. Мэтт, оставь трость в покое, он вроде не собирается нас убивать.

— Не собирается, — ответил Мэтт, напрягшись, как струна. — Что он здесь делает?

— Ищет политического убежища. На Земле. Локи, перескажи ему всю эту фигню про Таноса.

— Это не фигня, — обиделся Локи.

Когда он закончил, Мэтт наливал всем виски. Клэр залпом выпила свою порцию и цапнула порцию Локи.

— Это правда? — спросила Клэр у Мэтта.

— Правда, — подтвердил Мэтт. — Локи действительно пытался спасти мир от этого Таноса. — Мэтт опрокинул свой стакан и налил всем еще.

— Я так и сказал, — заметил Локи, на этот раз прикончив виски самостоятельно.

— В каком именно качестве ты планируешь пребывать на Земле? — четко спросил Мэтт, и Клэр поняла, что он завелся по-адвокатски.

— Я планирую не попадать в руки ваших властей, потому что, как я полагаю, единственное их желание — упечь меня в герметичный контейнер и выбросить ключ.

— В прошлый раз тебя это вроде как не смущало, — заметил Мэтт.

— Ну, в прошлый раз... — запнулся Локи.

— Говори ему все честно, — посоветовала Клэр. — Он твой адвокат, а это все равно что исповедник, никому не скажет.

— Чтобы лучше представлять твои интересы, мне лучше иметь полную картину, — корректно подтвердил Мэтт.

— В прошлый раз у меня был скипетр. И Тессеракт. И Тор, на крайний случай. Что-то я сомневаюсь, что он прилетит и вступится за меня на этот раз, его и на Земле-то, скорее всего, нет... если он вообще еще жив. — Локи посмотрел на донышко своего стакана с ничего не выражающим лицом, но отсутствие выражения было так тщательно подобрано, что намекало точно на противоположное.

— Итак, подведем итоги. Опасности тебе грозят со всех сторон: народ может попытаться линчевать, если узнает на улице, правительство — упрятать в суперохраняемый бункер. И это еще хороший вариант развития событий.

— А какой плохой? — уточнил Локи.

— В ближайшие дни политикам понадобится объяснение произошедшего. Самой крупной трагедии за всю историю Земли. Если они решат свалить на тебя всю вину за исчезновение людей... 

— Хорошо, я понял, — Локи качнул головой. — Так что ты предлагаешь, Мэтт Мердок?

— Обмен, — проговорил Мэтт. — Предложи людям что-нибудь ценное, что подтвердит твои добрые намерения. Что-нибудь, что поможет им в самую тяжелую минуту.

— Золото, например?

— Я догадываюсь, ты можешь сделать что-то получше золота. Подумай, Локи. Сейчас худшая точка во всем повествовании о Мидгарде, или как ты это видишь.

— Во всей Вселенной, — уточнил Локи.

— Если ты придешь на помощь людям сейчас, они никогда этого не забудут.

— Целительница, — щелкнул пальцами Локи.

— Я Клэр, я же говорила.

— Я не об этом. Вот оно. Исцеление. Асы живут веками, тысячелетиями...

— И ты знаешь секрет этого? — ахнула Клэр.

— Не уверен, что предлагать человечеству вечную жизнь — это лучшая идея сейчас, — заметил Мэтт. — Но, может быть, ты можешь для начала сотворить чудеса масштабом поменьше? Починить разрушенные здания по мановению руки, например?

— Это можно, конечно, — разочарованно ответил Локи. — И это все, что вам надо? В обмен меня провозгласят спасителем Земли? Воздадут почести, и...

— Кажется, пять минут назад ты хотел быть скромным беженцем, — напомнил Мэтт.

— Я никогда не говорил слово «скромный».

— Он не говорил, — подтвердила Клэр.

— Кажется, я знаю, кто может помочь нам по части легализации твоих строительных действий, — сказал Мэтт, откидываясь на стуле. — «Рэнд Энтерпрайзис».

— Боже, только не это, — вырвалось у Клэр. — Пожалуйста, Мэтт, ты же собираешься знакомить его с Дэнни?

Ответа не последовало. Клэр безнадежно плеснула себе еще виски и щедро поднесла бутылку к стакану Локи, но тот прикрыл стакан рукой.

— Спасибо, но ваша медовуха мне не очень нравится, — весьма скромно признал он. — А у вас есть еще «Нутелла»?..

 

***

Клэр сидела на крыше Мэтта с бутылкой, глядя на непривычно темный город — будто половина окон, которые должны были светиться золотом, оставалась черной и пустой. По улицам не ездили машины, не слышались смешки загулявших пьяных.

Она услышала аккуратные, тихие шаги позади. Мэтт накинул ей на плечи плед, и Клэр зябко завернулась в него.

— Я, кстати, думаю, что у него нет золота, — сказал Мэтт. — Так что теперь я предоставляю бесплатную юридическую помощь еще и инопланетянам.

— Придется сменить табличку, — сказала Клэр, но смешок получился неровным.

— Люк не появлялся? — спросил Мэтт.

— Я нашла этому логическое объяснение, — сказала Клэр. — Он принял космический корабль в виде пончика за новую кофейню «Dunkin’ Donuts», запрыгнул на борт и улетел на Луну. И сейчас он на Луне снимает лунных котят с лунных деревьев.

Мэтт, кажется, хотел сказать что-то вроде «бедная Клэр», но передумал.

— Я его поищу, Клэр. Если я хоть где-то его услышу...

— Я не верю, что он попал в беду, — сказала Клэр, прикладываясь к бутылке. — Люк, блин, не из тех людей. Он сам кому хочешь беду устроит. Так что лунным гопникам лучше к нему не подходить.

— Ты поэтому спасаешь Локи? — спросил Мэтт, обратив к ней слепые красные стекла, которые порой казались Клэр всевидящими.

— Ты о чем?

— Ты надеешься, что он что-то знает об исчезнувших? Сможет их вернуть?

— Не знаю, — Клэр улыбнулась в темноту, и ее глаза блестели от выпитого, — разве это самая безумная идея? Весь мир сошел с ума, Мэтт. Это произошло во всех странах. Нидерланды, Аргентина, да хоть Антарктида. Люди... их просто не стало.

— Иди сюда, — Мэтт обнял ее. Клэр спрятала лицо у него на груди. — Переночуешь сегодня у меня.

— А если Люк прилетит на красной ракете и не найдет меня?

— Он догадается, что ты здесь. Ничего, Клэр.

— А Локи?

— Ночлежку для асгардцев можно считать открытой, — вздохнул Мэтт. — Пойду поищу для него одеяло.

 

***

Мэтту удалось выбить встречу в «Рэнд Энтерпрайзис» уже через день. Когда Локи и Дэнни Рэнд вошли в стеклянную переговорную с двух противоположных сторон, совет директоров несколько напрягся.

Они оба надели черные футболки с призмой «Pink Floyd».

И пиджаки с кроссовками.

И, к ужасу Джой Мичем, когда Локи представился и начал рассказывать свою трагическую историю жизни в стиле «1000 лет на чужбине», он понравился Дэнни Рэнду. Спустя сорок минут от начала деловой встречи Дэнни сидел в позе лотоса на столе, объясняя Локи, как он страдал, когда начал обучение в Кунь-Луне. Фраза «Как же я тебя понимаю» звучала, пожалуй, слишком часто.

 

***

— Послушай, Дэнни, ты не можешь просто так нанять Локи, — тараторила Джой Мичем, когда они остались втроем — она, Дэнни, Уорд. — Инопланетный психопат восстанавливает Землю? А если он вместо того начнет все разрушать? Дальше хуже — что будет с котировками наших акций, когда имя Локи начнут связывать с «Рэнд Энтерпрайзис»? Тебя совсем не волнует репутация нашей компании?

— Мне нравится Локи, — запальчиво сказал Дэнни. — Он единственный, кто понимает, что значит быть Бессмертным Железным Кулаком и нести груз огромного наследия.

— Я тоже тебя понимаю, — навязчиво сказала Джой.

— Я предлагаю компромисс, — неожиданно вступился Уорд. — Наймем частного детектива, чтобы пару дней последил за Локи, нет ли у того каких-то секретных планов. И тогда будем решать.

— Отлично, — сказал Дэнни, — я как раз знаю одного человека.

 

***

— Дэнни, серьезно, ты мог не заметить, но случился конец света. И я в кои-то веки имею полное право бухать целыми днями. Что? Нет, Дэнни, если бы я хотела работу, я бы взяла один из сотни безнадежных случаев «найдите моего пропавшего родственника». Они мне уже весь телефон оборвали. Зачем мне вообще следить за этим Локи, если он и так живет с Мэттом и Клэр? Потому что их никогда нет дома? Ух ты, теперь хоть что-то стало понятно. Ну что ты, Дэнни, какой же тут сарказм.

Джессика с тяжелым вздохом потянулась за термосом и фотоаппаратом.

Найти асгардского бога в постапокалиптическом Нью-Йорке оказалось не так уж трудно. Как выяснилось, Локи без внимания людей чахнет, как фиалка без воды; он заплатил за шоты всей мрачно пьющей публике «У Джози», чем вызвал волну одобрения, пусть не такую бурную, как в лучшие времена Адской кухни, зато искреннюю. Затем он устроился под фонтаном Бетесда (с ангелами) в Центральном парке и стал читать вирши собственного сочинения о спасителе Земли Торе. Немногочисленные люди ходили мимо, никто его не узнавал, и особенной популярностью Локи не пользовался, зато он отлично репетировал положительный образ любимца Земли, как решила Джессика.

На сороковой, как показалось Джессике, строфе поэмы, смысл которой сводился к «Я сделал это не ради него, а ради тебя», Локи материализовался на скамейке рядом с Джессикой.

Если учесть, что второй Локи преспокойно продолжал декламировать у фонтана, тот факт, что Джессика облилась виски из термоса, не был особенно странным.

— Никогда, блин, больше так не делай! — выкрикнула Джессика, пытаясь осмотреть промокшую футболку и одновременно держать ближайшего к ней Локи в поле зрения.

— Прошу прощения, — Локи щелкнул пальцами, и ее футболка преобразилась в чистенькую и сухую. — Обыкновенная иллюзия. Я имею в виду вон того Локи. Я-то настоящий. Могу я узнать, почему вы шпионите за мной?

— Я... э-э... — Джессика лихорадочно соображала, на что она нарвалась и стоит ли ей снимать темные очки.

— Я могу предположить, что вы бард... сказитель... в здешних местах это называется журналист, кажется? И вы хотите написать об асгардском принце хвалебную песнь... то есть статью? — Локи доверительно склонился к ней.

— Именно так! — подтвердила Джессика, чуть не жонглируя термосом и очками, чтобы удержать все в руках и больше не облиться. — Меня зовут... э-э... Минди Герлскаут, и у меня секретное задание написать о вас эту самую песнь.

— Я буду только рад поделиться всеми необходимыми сведениями, — сообщил Локи. — Что вы хотите узнать?

— Ну, нашим читателям будет очень интересно, с чего вы вдруг чуть не разнесли весь Нью-Йорк к чертям шесть лет назад? — импровизируя, спросила Джессика. Если честно, ей самой был очень интересен ответ на этот вопрос.

— На самом деле я пытался его спасти, — с убитым лицом ответил Локи. — Орды Читаури, присланные безумным титаном Таносом, жаждали разрушить весь мир. Я притворялся, что помогаю Таносу, лишь для того, чтобы в решающий момент сорвать его план. Когда люди отправили ракету в Нью-Йорк, я схватил ее, взлетел и отправил в иное измерение, закрывая портал...

— Я думала... то есть наши читатели думали, что это сделал Железный Человек, — преувеличенно неуверенно сказала Джессика.

— Он только помогал мне, — отмахнулся Локи. — На самом деле почти все сделал я. И мой брат Тор, конечно, он тоже молодец, отметьте это. Мы с ним отличная команда. Но ракету в портал отнес я, а после падал, сраженный, с высоты в тысячу метров, и пепел кружился вокруг меня... и когда Тор подхватил меня, умирающего, я сказал ему: «Я сделал это не ради них, брат. Я сделал это ради тебя».

— Не ради жителей Нью-Йорка? — уточнила Джессика.

— Но я думал, конечно же, и о вас, ведь вы так слабы и прекрасны и так нуждаетесь в защите, — задумчиво сказал Локи.

— Вы думали обо мне?

— Нет, конечно же, не о вас — то есть не только о вас — обо всех жителях Земли в целом.

— Это так трогательно, — сказала Джессика.

Следующий час Локи было не остановить. Он рассказывал обо всем, начиная от своего детства и заканчивая тем, как героически возглавил революцию на какой-то планете под названием «Сакаар». Джессика сумела отвязаться от него, лишь пообещав, что встретится с ним еще раз для по-настоящему всеохватывающего десятичасового интервью.

***

— Мэтт, я звоню тебе, потому что с Дэнни мне даже как-то неловко обсуждать этот вопрос. Ты уверен, что этот вот Локи — точно тот, который разрушил Нью-Йорк? — спросила Джессика.

— Уверен, — ответил Мэтт. — А у тебя какие-то сомнения?

— Да он похож на подростка, который пытается стать самым популярным парнем в школе и врет обо всем на свете, от количества подружек и до того, на какой улице живет. У него запущенная падкость на внимание и хроническая наивность. Он скорее будет воровать «Скиттлз» в супермаркете, чем устроит апокалипсис. Хотя, может быть, я ошибаюсь, и он вообще маньяк-убийца с невинным ясным взглядом?

— Пульс у него всегда ровный, — ответил Мэтт. — Не думаю, что он в последнее время делал что-то плохое, по крайней мере, с тех пор, как поселился у меня.

— Да ты, Мэтт, шуток не понимаешь. Не говоря уже о том, что ты можешь чего-то не понимать в асгардском пульсе. Может, он у них всегда ровный, когда они захватывают чужие планеты.

— Каково твое резюме, Джесс? — устало спросил Мэтт.

— Резюме одно: берите у него все, что дает, только проверяйте, чтобы кролики, которых он достает из шляпы, не превращались в змей по прошествии двадцати минут, а то у него какое-то сомнительное чувство юмора, как мне кажется. И еще — побереги Дэнни, а то они с Локи скоро начнут вместе ходить на концерты «Arctic Monkeys».

 

***

Подписание договора между Локи и строительным подразделением «Рэнд Энтерпрайзис» прошло без сучка без задоринки. Затем налетели репортеры; после короткой пресс-конференции, во время которой Джой Мичем тщательно перехватывала вопросы, не давая Дэнни и Локи вставить и двух слов, к Локи допустили одну-единственную проверенную журналистку, которую звали отнюдь не Минди Герлскаут.

Карен Пейдж включила диктофон, принимаясь за свою самую сенсационную статью.

Локи начал рассказ о том, как он прибыл на Землю, надеясь исправить ошибки своего прошлого и помочь людям в самую трудную их минуту. Он назвался Локи Одинсоном, упомянул былые трудности в семье, которые казались непреодолимыми тогда и выглядят такими мелочами теперь. Когда он заговорил о расставании с Тором, голос его сорвался и он отвернулся.

— Мистер... Одинсон, — позвала Карен. — Вы... вы в порядке?

Локи кивнул, не поворачиваясь к ней.

— Простите, но мне кажется, всю жизнь вас неправильно понимали, — срывающимся от волнения, но каким-то стойким голосом заговорила Карен. — Ужасно, что у людей столь превратное представление о вас. Вы не злодей. Я в это не верю.

Джессика, Мэтт, Клэр, Дэнни, Джой и Уорд смотрели интервью через камеру слежения, причем Джой была готова в любой момент ворваться и прекратить интервью, если оно пойдет не по тому пути. Однако все шло на удивление прекрасно.

Джессика громко и беспардонно грызла яблоко, так как Джой не дала ей пить здесь виски. Мэтт сидел, закрыв глаза рукой. Джой сверлила глазами экран, наклонившись к нему слишком близко. Уорд пил ромашковый чай и излучал ауру человека, привыкшего ко всему.

— Кажется, мы нашли еще одного любителя психопатов, помимо Мэтта — не обижайся, Мэтт, — заметила Клэр, глядя на Карен, взволнованно поддерживающую Локи.

Газета с интервью Локи разлетелась быстрее горячих пирожков. Когда Мэтт ехал в метро, обоняние стонало от вездесущего запаха типографской краски, так как буквально все вокруг читали «Бюллетень». По крайней мере, Мэтт не видел лицо Локи, улыбавшееся ему со всех первых страниц, но он слышал возбужденные разговоры и имя, произносимое вновь и вновь с особенным придыханием.

В обеденный перерыв Мэтт пошел исповедаться.

— Святой отец, я согрешил, — проговорил он. — Мне кажется, я привел на Землю дьявола.

 

***  
Локи, в принципе, нравилось жить у Мэтта. Он учился пользоваться компьютером, например, смотреть клипы Рианны и писать твиты. Со дня выхода интервью его твиттер собрал два миллиона подписчиков (до этого на него были подписаны только какой-то Дэррил и еще Грандмастер657, и Локи предпочитал заниматься самообманом, убеждая себя, что это распространенное имя в Америке).

Локи нравились тако и пицца с мексиканским соусом. Локи нравились ток-шоу и особенно старые выпуски шоу Опры Уинфри (он представлял себе, как затащил бы Одина и Хель на одно из таких, если бы они были еще живы, конечно, как вывалил бы все семейные тайны и заставил бы всю семью разобраться в отношениях длиной в тысячу лет; фрески с Хель на Фенрире, заливающей реками крови Девять миров, сошли бы за архивный материал, а Хеймдалль был бы неоценимым сторонним экспертом). Локи нравились йогурты со вкусом зефира и зефир со вкусом йогурта. Локи нравилось то, что люди, по-видимому, были предрасположены ставить бога обмана выше всех прочих, так как обман был самым распространенным приемом во всех областях человеческой деятельности, особенно в рекламе, торговле и медиа. Локи нравилось покупаться на все это самому. Обман здесь не был ледяным, как кинжал под сердце в Асгарде, нет, он был приятным и вкусным, как арбузная жевательная резинка.

Локи вообще нравились все самые сомнительные достижения земной культуры, и порой, размышляя, куда в космосе плывет корабль с выжившими асгардцами, он прикидывал про себя, как можно было бы внедрить все эти чудесные изобретения в асгардский быт. Но потом он одергивал себя, напоминая самому себе, что Танос сразу же найдет его, если Локи объявится вблизи асгардцев, и убьет еще раз. То, что вокруг его имени на Земле поднимается шумиха, Локи считал не столь важным. В самом деле, нельзя же всерьез думать, что Танос выписывает себе «Бюллетень» или просматривает обновления в соцсетях?

Короче говоря, Локи нравилось на Земле и особенно в Нью-Йорке. И Локи не на шутку встревожился, когда Мэтт стукнул кулаком по столу и сказал, что больше так продолжаться не может.

Им надо решить два вопроса, продолжил Мэтт, установить дежурство по мытью посуды и дежурство по покупке продуктов. Локи, который потреблял больше консервов и сладостей, чем кто-либо еще в доме, сделал невинное лицо, но на этот раз оно никого не обмануло. Поэтому сейчас, в половине одиннадцатого вечера, Локи шел домой к Мэтту из супермаркета и шел по темному переулку, каких в Адской кухне было немало.

Внезапно кто-то схватил его за шиворот и прижал к стене. Локи выронил покупки, и банки с маринованными огурцами, фасолью в томатном соусе и «Нутеллой» покатились по асфальту.

— Ты больше не подойдешь к Карен Пейдж, — яростно прорычал незнакомый Локи человек, в чьем облике, помимо яростного лица, больше всего бросался в глаза бронежилет с нарисованным белым черепом. — Ты ей больше и слова не скажешь, слышишь, *** инопланетный?

— Это она вас попросила? — в некотором замешательстве спросил Локи, в то же время медленно материализуя кинжал в руке. Он прокашлялся. — Да как ты смеешь, жалкий земной...

Вместо ответа мужик дал Локи по лицу, и все потемнело.

 

***

Локи дошел до дома, слегка прихрамывая, только за полночь.

— Боже, что с тобой случилось? — ахнула Клэр, открывшая ему дверь. Синяк под глазом не очень украшал загадочное бледное лицо Локи.

— Я понял, почему Адскую кухню считают неблагополучным районом, — ответил Локи, тяжело забрасывая пакет с продуктами на стол.

— Тебе же завтра восстанавливать первое здание! Ты не можешь пойти в таком виде! — Клэр бросилась к холодильнику за льдом.

— Я могу просто сотворить иллюзию со своим лицом.

— Сядь, — приказала Клэр, и Локи послушно сел на стул, пока она прикладывала лед, завернутый в полотенце, к его лицу. Это было приятно, чего уж там, даже слишком, пока он не вспомнил, что на лед внутри него отзывается ледяной великан. Он мягко остановил руку Клэр.

— Что не так? — спросила она.

— Все так. — Локи помедлил. — Тебе наверняка говорили, что ты очень красивая и... экзотичная женщина, Клэр? Прямо как валькирия. Честное слово, ты мне напоминаешь валькирий. — Брови Клэр поползли вверх. — Ты такая... неистовая женщина, бурная... как водопад на краю Асгарда... и с душой, сияющей, как огни Муспельхейма... — Локи склонялся к ней все ближе, пока она не прыснула от смеха и не отвернулась, пытаясь скрыть смешки.

— Что? — спросил Локи, выпрямляясь.

— Нет, ничего. Прости, Локи. Мне правда такого никто не говорил.

— По-моему, тебе не понравилось.

— Мне очень понравилось про огни Диснейхейма. Ну все, — Клэр взмахнула руками. — Тебя стукнули по голове слишком сильно.

— Я серьезно.

— Я тоже. Локи, я тебе не говорила, но у меня есть возлюбленный. Люк. Он исчез, когда все исчезли. И я надеюсь, что он вернется... Я буду ждать, сколько потребуется, понимаешь? Я не верю, что он погиб.

Повисла пауза. Казалось, Локи пытается сделать вид, что ему нечего сказать и он тут ни при чем, но даже ему это не удалось.

— Он не погиб, — сказал Локи. — Танос перенес его в карманную вселенную Камня Души, как и всех остальных. Все пропавшие в другом мире, но они... они живы и здоровы, если я что-то в чем-то понимаю.

— Почему ты раньше не сказал об этом?

— Ты же не сказала о Люке.

— Мог догадаться. И вообще. Ты про эту другую вселенную, как ее, мог рассказать в интервью Карен. Ты бы дал надежду миллионам людей. Да всей планете. Почему ты умолчал?

— А я имею право об этом говорить? Если бы не я, Тессеракт не достался бы Таносу. Он бы сгорел в огне Рагнарека, и проблемы бы не было. Всего этого бы не было.

Клэр посмотрела Локи в глаза. Сейчас они не казались наигранно невинными или трагичными. Локи был просто Локи, что бы это ни значило.

И он снова потянулся к ней. Клэр уперлась ему в грудь рукой, в которой держала лед.

— Не могу я, Локи. Сначала я вас лечу, потом выслушиваю рассказ о ваших страданиях, а потом одежда слетает. Но ты — это уже слишком. Не в этот раз. Правда.

Она скользнула пальцами по его волосам, будто в виде какого-то остаточного утешения. Тут через окно ввалился истекающий кровью Мэтт, сдирая с себя маску, и Клэр шагнула прочь от Локи окончательно.

Локи сложил два и два, последние слова Клэр и то, что она сейчас вытирала с лица Мэтта кровь, и почувствовал нечто вроде укола ревности.

***

В девять тридцать утра во вторник Локи воспарил над Адской кухней с распростертыми руками, будто принимая весь город в свои объятия. Небольшая толпа внизу снимала его на телефоны. Локи был одет в зеленый камзол, но не надел шлема с рогами (по настоянию Джой).

— Адская кухня, — звучно провозгласил Локи, — узрите вашего спа...

Его слова потонули в оглушительной музыке. Джой Мичем предусмотрительно врубила «Mr. Sandman» на полную громкость, чтобы предотвратить какие-либо речи Локи, адресованные к народу.

За неимением других вариантов, Локи взмахнул руками. Обломки стен взлетали, и становились на нужные места, и прирастали к остову здания, как влитые. Асгардский бог Локи отстраивал разрушенное Таносом здание под идиллические напевы 1950-х.

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen  
Give him two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over

К чести Локи надо сказать, что он успел пристроить шпиль небоскреба под последние ноты песни, так что ему не пришлось выслушивать весь CD, заготовленный Джой. Здание сияло, как новенькое. Под аплодисменты он плавно спустился вниз, скромно кланяясь, и позволил нескольким детям облепить себя, как яблоню, пока родители снимали эту умилительную картину на камеру.

Локи поймал взгляд Клэр, стоявшей в толпе поодаль и не пытавшейся продраться к нему. Она в кои-то веки улыбалась, ласково и скептично одновременно, будто говорила: «Удалось-таки безбилетником на Землю пролезть». Но в то же время, глядя на детей, она радовалась совершенно искренне. Локи улыбнулся ей в ответ.

 

***

После детей к Локи протиснулся невысокий человечек, на вид безмерно уставший, с синяками под глазами, но в безупречно выглаженной рубашке и с роскошным хронометром, выглядывавшим из-под рукава пиджака.

— Локи Лафейсон, Одинсон, как вас там, — сказал он утомленно. — Получите повестку.

Локи встревожился.

— Это по поводу Нью-Йорка?

— Это по поводу ваших суперсил. Учет супергероев. Вам надо будет явиться и зарегистрироваться.

— Значит, я теперь официально супергерой? — обрадовался Локи.

— Похвальный оптимизм, — ответил человечек. — Можете тогда вручить заодно и повестку своему брату? Тору? А то нам за ним не угнаться.

— С превеликой радостью, — любезно ответил Локи, принимая вторую бледно-голубую бумажку, и отметил про себя, что он станет признанным земным супергероем раньше Тора.

— Пока не зарегистрируетесь, старайтесь не летать на высоте свыше километра. И никаких спасений мира, несущих потенциальное разрушение городской постройки.

— Я же город только восстанавливаю. А когда можно прийти-то? Я хочу значок, или что вы там...

— Через полгода, — ответил человечек с таким видом, будто вся эта супергеройская фигня надоела ему по горло. — Не раньше. Нам сейчас не до вас. У нас много работы из-за вторжения. И очередь. Запишетесь по этому телефону.

Человечек сунул Локи визитку и скрылся в толпе прежде, чем тот сумел его остановить. Локи посмотрел на визитку.

Эверетт К. Росс  
По вопросам Войны Бесконечности, пропавших людей и инопланетных инцидентов тел.:  
По вопросам регистрации супергероев тел.:  
По поводу 8-й редакции Заковианского договора НЕ ЗВОНИТЬ

Локи сунул повестки и визитку в карман, к скидочным купонам «Бургер Кинга».

 

***

Отношения Локи с женщинами в Асгарде делились на два типа. Либо он находил наивную и веселую девушку и в краткие сроки делал ее несчастной своими постоянными исчезновениями, ложью и странными выходками; либо он находил девушку, обладающую здравым смыслом, и она посылала его куда подальше. Ну, еще ходил слух, что у Локи интрижка с великаншей Ангрбодой, но Локи хотел бы посмотреть на того, кто спросит у него, правда ли это, глядя ему в глаза.

Клэр он вряд ли мог сделать несчастной, так как ее жизнь, как Локи счел со стороны, и так была довольно-таки фиговой (смены в больнице, никакой личной жизни, дружеские ночевки у бывшего бойфренда по причине исчезновения бойфренда нынешнего). Здравого смысла у Клэр было больше, чем у любой асгардской девушки, но она не совсем послала его, как показалось Локи. Она сказала «не в этот раз». И Локи гадал, что же сделать, чтобы следующий раз был успешнее.

Он пришел к выводу, что является не тем типом героя, какой нравится Клэр. Очевидно, Клэр предпочитала отчаянных вроде Мэтта, которые всю ночь спасают город, а перед рассветом возвращаются все в синяках и ссадинах. Казалось бы, требование было несложным.

Вечером во вторник, вместо того чтобы остаться смотреть с Клэр конкурс талантов по телевизору, пока Мэтт будет бегать по улицам, Локи изъявил желание присоединиться к Сорвиголове.

Встревоженное лицо Клэр он принял за хороший знак.

 

***

— Ты не хочешь надеть маску? — спросил Мэтт.

— Я хочу, чтобы мое лицо видели, — обиженно ответил Локи.

— Джой Мичем не будет в восторге от того, что новое лицо «Рэнд Энтерпрайзис» видят в таких ситуациях, — заметил Мэтт, натягивая собственную маску.

— Тогда я надену шлем, — нашел компромисс Локи. — Так я не совсем узнаваем, но все-таки мои знакомые меня узнают.

Мэтт пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

Они стояли на краю крыши и обозревали город, раскинувшийся под ними. Потом Мэтт прыгнул на соседнюю крышу, перекатился и, встав на ноги, выставил руки с нунчаками.

— Выпендрежник, — бросил Локи сквозь зубы, прыгнул следом, скинув шлем и крутанув его, и подхватил шлем по приземлении.

 

***

В темном переулке один мужик избивал другого.

— Ты увел мою жену! — орал он. — Переехал ко мне на неделю и увел мою жену! Моя жена спит с моим собственным братом!

Мэтт спикировал вниз с пожарной лестницы и оттащил драчуна. Локи кинулся к жертве, без сил повалившейся на асфальт.

— Мерзкий предатель! — прошипел он, доставая кинжал. — Как посмел ты увести жену у своего брата, да еще и нарушить священные законы гостеприимства!

— ЛОКИ!

Мэтт вышиб у него оружие. Локи чуть не рыкнул на него.

— Ты с ума сошел, Мердок?

— Без имен, мы же договаривались! И что ты творишь? Мы же должны защищать беззащитных, а не убивать их!

— Да, но он вовсе не жертва, ты же слышал! Он поистине заслуживает наказания!

Мэтт изможденно выдохнул.

— Локи, мы бьем тех, кто бьет других людей. Останавливаем насилие и втолковываем людям, что так нельзя, тем способом, который им доступен. Мы не нападаем на лежачих! И не используем холодное оружие!

— В том, что ты говоришь, нет вообще никакой логики, — заметил Локи. — Ты останавливаешь чужие драки, чтобы бить людей самому? И вот это нравится Клэр Темпл?

— БЕЗ ИМЕН! И при чем здесь Клэр?

— Ни при чем, — излишне невинно ответил Локи. — Ну вот, они оба убежали.

— Пошли дальше, — раздраженно сказал Мэтт.

— Нет, давай на этот раз я выберу место? У тебя есть суперслух, знаешь ли, но и у меня кое-что имеется. Я отлично определяю греховные намерения людей.

— Ладно.

Локи привел их к круглосуточному магазину, из которого как раз выбегал злоумышленник, замотанный шарфом. Локи кинулся на него и вышиб пистолет и похищенное добро.

Пистолет оказался водяным. Похищенное — тремя пакетами с чипсами, которыми Локи тотчас же угостился, выбрав те, что были со вкусом чили, вознаграждая себя за подвиг.

— Знаешь, Локи, — сказал Мэтт, теряя терпение, — мне кажется, это не твое. Давай ты пойдешь домой, а я закончу ночь по-своему?

Прежде чем Локи ответил, Мэтт выбежал на улицу, вспрыгнул на ближайший мусорный бак и вверх, на крышу.

Локи стоял с поникшими плечами и пакетом чипсов в руках. Начал накрапывать дождик. Локи стащил шлем с головы.

В следующую минуту перед ним затормозил черный «Кадиллак», дверца распахнулась, и его затащили внутрь.

 

***

Локи вытолкнули наружу, привязали к стулу и только тогда стащили мешок с его головы.

Перед ним стоял огромный мужчина, высокий и грозный, с лысой головой и недобрым лицом. Локи не мог не отметить, что его нежно-серый костюм в клетку был скроен лучше, чем любая другая одежда, что он видел за последнее время.

— Ты знаешь, кто я, Локи Одинсон? — сипло спросил мужчина.

— Нет, — искренне ответил Локи.

— Я Уилсон Фиск. Несколько лет я томился в тюрьме, куда меня засадил твой дружок Мэтт Мердок, и наконец вышел. Вернулся домой, в мою Адскую кухню. Я желал отстроить ее заново после нового вторжения инопланетян. И что я вижу? Какой-то двуличный пришелец вторгся сюда и портит все вокруг, разгуливая с нахальным видом, раздает автографы направо и налево, как дешевая знаменитость. Ты пришел в мой район, Локи. И ты смеешь строить здания на моей земле.

— Я не очень понимаю, что с этим не так... — начал Локи, и тут Фиск дал ему по лицу, выбив зуб.

— Ты отбираешь мой хлеб, Одинсон! Ты бесплатно строишь здания, на которых я мог бы заработать миллионы, а их я мог бы потратить на любимый город!

— Я все понял, — ответил Локи, сплевывая кровь.

— Ты уверен в этом, Одинсон?

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Локи.

Локи щелкнул пальцами, и веревки распались. Он встал на ноги, с двумя кинжалами в руках, сияющими смертельной синевой.

Люди Фиска бросились к нему, вскидывая автоматы. Локи завертелся юлой.

Через пять минут единственным живым существом в здании остался Уилсон Фиск. Правда, он чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. Локи превратил его в огромную раздутую жабу.

Локи шагал прочь, высоко вскидывая ноги и посмеиваясь. Он прилаживал зуб на место.

 

***

Мэтт стоял на улице, под дождем, который косо заштриховывал Адскую кухню и заставлял маску Сорвиголовы зловеще блестеть.

— Что ты наделал, Локи? — хрипло спросил Мэтт.

— Слушай, уж к этому даже ты не сможешь придраться. Десять на одного. Настоящие злодеи...

— Они же были безоружны! Ты устроил здесь бойню!

— Да не были они безоружны! У них были автоматы!

— И где они?

— Э-э... ну, я превратил их в хлопушки. Но сначала они успели пострелять вволю. Неужели ты не слышал? Где твой суперслух, когда он нужен? И там был Уилсон Фиск! Это же, кажется, твой враг номер один?

— Там и следа Фиска нет.

— Это потому, что я превратил его в жабу.

— Локи, ХВАТИТ! — рявкнул Мэтт. — Я привел тебя в Адскую кухню. Я познакомил тебя с Дэнни и втянул в эту аферу с домами. Я заставил всех тебя полюбить. Я совершил крупнейшую ошибку в жизни! Ты бог обмана и всегда им будешь! Ты сеешь вокруг себя настоящее зло! Ты отравляешь мой город, и я буду защищать его до последней капли крови!

Мэтт поднял нунчаки. В ушах у Локи стучала кровь. Он поднял было кинжалы, но опустил их снова.

— Я не хочу с тобой драться, Мэтт Мердок.

— Тогда убирайся отсюда. Не приходи в этот район. И не приходи ко мне домой. Клэр в опасности, когда ты рядом. Ты не имеешь права видеть ее.

— Ты несправедлив ко мне, Мэтт, — драматично сказал Локи. — Однажды ты поймешь это, но будет уже поздно. Прощай.

И он зашагал прочь. Капли воды стекали по его шлему и затекали в глаза. Но без шлема было бы еще хуже.

 

***

Светало. Локи сидел на улице, на ступеньках, и ждал открытия «Старбакс». Он писал твиты.

Локи Одинсон  
Я делал это не ради жителей Нью-Йорка. Я делал это ради тебя, Тор.

Комментарии (2)  
Тор Одинсон  
ЛОКИ! ТЫ ЖИВ!1111 КАК Я СЧАСТЛИВ БРАТЕЦ!111111 ПОДРУЛИВАЙ В ВАКАНДУ СОЛНЦЕ ВОССИЯЕТ НАД НАМИ

Грандмастер657  
Локи, приезжай ко мне в Лос-Анжелес. Будем править Землей вместе ;) ;D ;DDD

— Локи, какого черта ты здесь прохлаждаешься? — спросила Джессика, встав над ним в солнечных очках, несмотря на облака, затянувшие небо после дождя.

— Мэтт прогнал меня прочь, — горько сообщил ей Локи. — Люди не ценят меня, а потом будет слишком поздно. Хочешь написать об этом, Минди Герлскаут?

— Черт, блин, — сказала Джессика. — Я никакая не Минди Герлскаут. Это было мое... э-э... прикрытие. Вообще-то я Джессика, Джессика Джонс, и я типа спасаю людей. Так что у вас с Мэттом?

— Он сказал, что я сею зло. Всю мою жизнь люди подозревали меня, и я жил будто в тени, отбрасываемой...

— Локи, — прервала его Джессика. — Ты хорошо знаешь Мэтта? Не очень? Я так и думала. Мэтт считает, что половина людей сеет зло, в том числе он сам, а вторая половина собирается, но просто еще не успела. Короче, забей ты на то, что он сказал. У нас проблема. Под шумок конца света активизировалась Рука, в общем, это злодейская организация, и мы с ней боремся, Дэнни, Мэтт, Люк и я, но Люка сейчас нет... Я к чему, Локи, вакантное место есть, ты с нами?

Локи не ответил, но повернулся в профиль, глядя вдаль.

— Мы не справляемся, — потеряла терпение Джессика. — Нам без тебя вообще никак не справиться. И они похитили Клэр.

— Куда идти? — отреагировал Локи.

Вместо ответа Джессика сунула ему стаканчик кофе и пошла вперед. Локи отпил кофе, догоняя ее.

— М-м, это виски? — спросил он. — Спасибо за...

Джессика отобрала у него стаканчик и сунула другой. Пока она заправлялась кофе с виски, Локи пришлось довольствоваться кокосовым латте.

Честно говоря, Джессика все точно угадала. Кокосовый латте нравился ему гораздо больше.

 

***

Клэр была привязана на крыше. Вокруг нее прыгали с полсотни ниндзя, вооруженные до зубов, с ножами, катанами и булавами, и они серьезно теснили Защитников.

Локи спустился с небес, шагая по призрачной зеленой дорожке, раскинув руки. А потом, вращаясь, врезался в толпу ниндзя Руки, как нож блендера в спаржу. «Immigrant Song» гремела вовсю. У Тора была монополия на эту песню, что ли? Локи под нее смотрелся ничуть не хуже, а даже гораздо лучше.

Когда Мэтт кинулся отвязывать Клэр, Локи умело подставил ему подножку, а потом окончательно приземлился на крышу сам, эффектно откинул волосы и пошел между телами ниндзя прямо к Клэр. Веревки рассыпались, и Локи подал Клэр руку.

— Блин, — выругалась Клэр. Ее рука слегка дрожала. — Черт побери. Вот черт. Какого черта они теперь-то меня похитили? Я даже ни с кем из вас не встречаюсь, в кои-то веки! Что мне, баннер сделать и на окно повесить? Джесс, дай мне фляжку...

Это не совсем походило на восхищенную реакцию девушки, спасенной из беды, но Локи счел ее вполне удовлетворительной.

***

После драки герои раскинули привал в ресторане «Королевский дракон». Локи, которого Мстители в прошлый раз не взяли есть шаверму (хотя чего такого он сделал-то тогда?), переполненный приятным теплым чувством причастности, поглощал вторую тарелку лапши с грибами.

— ...а потом можно устроить еще конкурс на поедание чего-нибудь на скорость, — рассказывал Локи.

— Отличная идея! — поддакнул Дэнни, уплетавший пельмени.

— Это кошмарная идея, — возразила Клэр.

— Почему? — удивился Локи. — Я точно выиграю!

— Вот именно поэтому, — ответила Клэр, но она казалась разморенной от еды и вполне дружелюбной.

Джессика пила китайское фруктовое вино. Мэтт, кашлянув, попытался извиниться перед Локи.

— Признаю, я в тебе ошибся.

— Не ты первый, — великодушно ответил Локи и подвинул к Мэтту большую тарелку с лягушками.

— Это же не... — начал Мэтт.

— Естественно, нет, — ответил Локи. — Я же не злодей какой-нибудь. Фиска я закинул в школьный террариум с утра.

— Так, — Мэтт поднялся, — назови мне номер школы.

— Мэтт, сядь обратно, — приказала ему Джессика.

Тут двери ресторана распахнулись. На пороге драматично стоял человек, весь измазанный пеплом и грязью, в рваной майке и вообще с аурой того, кто прошел через ад на земле. Он сделал шаг вперед, и еще один; позади него по полу со скрежетом волочился лук, и только так его можно было признать.

— Э-э... это что, Соколиный Глаз? — шепотом спросила Джессика.

— Локи, — хрипло сказал Клинт, — поднимайся.

— А что такое? — со смесью тревоги и я-ничего-не-сделал-выражения откликнулся Локи.

— Я два раза повторять не буду.

Глаза у Клинта были диковатые, волосы всклокочены; Локи почел за лучшее не переспрашивать и поднялся.

— Стойте-ка, — вступилась Клэр, загораживая Локи. — Он ничего такого не сделал. Что вы с ним собираетесь делать?

Что-то в груди у Локи приятно затрепетало.

— Доставить к Тору, — прорычал Клинт. — Тор утверждает, что Локи — недостающий элемент в схеме и без него не вернуть всех, кого Танос стер из нашей вселенной. А еще он оставил Локи сорок девять твитов за это утро и ни на один не получил ответа. Меня попросили залететь сюда, раз я все равно отправляюсь на квинджете из Америки в Ваканду. И я, конечно же, согласился. Двенадцать часов в замкнутом пространстве с Локи — это то, о чем я всегда мечтал.

В его голосе проскользнуло нечто, похожее на истерический сарказм.

— Клэр, — мягко сказал Локи. — Все хорошо.

Она оглянулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. Локи кивнул ей, и только тогда она отступила.

Клинт поднял лук, вложил стрелу и нацелился на Локи.

— Если подойдешь ко мне ближе, чем на два метра, выстрелю, и не по ногам, — пообещал он.

— Стойте-ка, — поднялся Дэнни. — Вы не можете с ним так разговаривать. Он герой Адской кухни.

— Он спас все наши задницы, — подалась вперед Джессика.

— Как адвокат Локи я прошу заметить, что с момента появления в Нью-Йорке он выражал только лучшие намерения и действовал лишь на благо общества, — поддержал Мэтт.

Локи взглянул на них, окруживших его кольцом. Он не мог поверить в происходящее. В уголке глаза что-то защипало.

— Пока Локи с вами тут лапшу ел, я... — начал Клинт. На него смотрели три пары осуждающих глаз. Мэтт был в очках. Локи смотрел на Клэр. — А, черт с вами. — Он опустил лук. — Локи, ты пойдешь, в конце-то концов, или тебе отдельное приглашение на серебряном блюдечке принести?

— Я попрощаюсь с друзьями, — с достоинством ответил Локи. Он повернулся спиной к Клинту и лицом к... правда, что ли, друзьям?

— Я благодарен вам за эти две недели, — проговорил он. — Они были лучшими с тех пор, как... в общем... вы передадите Карен Пейдж, что я сделал, чтобы она написала про это в газете?

— Конечно, Локи, — сказал Дэнни. — Мы все ей расскажем.

— Я буду скучать по вам, — сказал Локи. — Если услышите, что я вступил в Мстители, то это только из необходимости. Мне гораздо больше нравится быть Защитником, — по секрету добавил он. — Но я еще вернусь. Мне надо достроить те дома для бедных детей Адской кухни.

Клэр кашлянула.

— И, Клэр, — проговорил Локи, глядя ей в глаза по-особенному.

Она встревожилась.

— Слушай, если ты опять про валькирий... тут люди все-таки...

— Нет, Клэр, — благородно ответил Локи. — Я хотел сказать тебе, что верну всех пропавших. И твой Люк к тебе вернется. Я обещаю тебе.

Клэр приоткрыла рот. А потом крепко обняла его. Локи сказал бы — повисла на шее.

— Ты можешь далеко улететь, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — Не забывай там, какой ты был здесь. И что у тебя здесь есть друзья.

— Не забуду, — ответил Локи. К горлу подступил комок.

Потом его обнял Дэнни. Джессика грубовато толкнула его в плечо. Мэтт пожал руку.

— Преврати Фиска обратно, — попросил он.

— Ладно уж, — Локи щелкнул пальцами. — Сейчас какие-то школьники очень сильно удивятся сердитому дяде в террариуме.

— Локи, тик-так, — напомнил Клинт.

— Иду, — сказал Локи.

Они эпично смотрелись бы в замедленной съемке: повидавший все на свете перепачканный Клинт и Локи в зеленом камзоле, с летящими волосами. Локи шел рядом с Клинтом — по своей воле, без угроз и оков.

На его лице расцветала счастливая, немного маньячная улыбка.


End file.
